El día de
by Oddita
Summary: Me extrañaba una cosa, no puedo dejar de pensar en Aelita, si, es chica pelirrosa, de ojos verde oliva, los cuales me miraban con un brillo especial cada mañana.
1. El día de Odd

EL DÍA DE ODD

Una mañana de invierno, me levanté temprano, estaba contento ya que esa tarde iba a quedar con Sam para patinar, aunque estaba helado de frío.

Me extrañaba una cosa, no puedo dejar de pensar en Aelita, si, es chica pelirrosa, de ojos verde oliva, los cuales me miraban con un brillo especial cada mañana.

Me vestí, me repeiné mi pelo en punta, me aseé y volví a mi cuarto.

Antes de ir a la cafetería, para reunirme con el resto, desperté a Ulrich, ya que él y Yumi hacían un año, nada más despertarse, pego un salto de alegría porque oyó el despertador avisándole de la fecha que era, aunque, pasó de mí completamente, ¿razón?, seguía durmiendo con tapones en los oídos, aún no me ha querido decir por que hace eso, bueno, ya me lo imaginaba, pero quería saberlo seguro.

Bajé a la cafetería corriendo, para encontrarme con Aelita, ya que tenía unas ganas inmensas de verla. Al entrar la vi, tan mona como siempre, con su vestido rosado con sus dos pompones, y unas botas de nieve violetas, lo malo era al lado de quién estaba sentada, estaba al lado de "Einstein", yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero yo no perdía la esperanza de que, algún día, esos labios suaves me dijeran: "Te quiero".

Solté una de mis bromas y ella me miró y sonrió, de repente vi que Yumi se le alegraba la cara, yo ya me imaginaba el porque, Ulrich entró por la puerta, él fue corriendo para darle un beso y un regalo, pero yo no podía apartar la vista de Aelita, pensé en regalarle una rosa, ya que vi a Ulrich dándosela a Yumi, pero yo, decidido, acabando de desayunar, me fui al bosque a por dicha flor.

Busqué por todas partes, no encontré ninguna rosa, mi única opción era ir a comprarla. Llegué a mi cuarto, cogí mi monedero y miré para ver cuánto dinero tenía, rebusqué por todo el monedero, no podía ser, ¡no tenía dinero!

Decepcionado por el problema que tenia, pensé en ir a la sala de juegos, crucé el pasillo y me pareció oír a alguien llorar, seguí el sonido, no podía ser, era Aelita, no me gustaba nada ver que no era feliz, así que, decidido, llamé a la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunté.

-Si...-Dijo una voz ronca y seca desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al entrar la vi sentada en su cama intentando secarse las lágrimas, yo no soportaba verla así.

-¿Que ocurre, princesa?-Le dije sentándome a su lado y acariciando su mano.

-Jeremie pasa de mi...-Dijo ella mientras le retornaban las lágrimas a los ojos.

Para animarla, le solté una de mis bromas, ella sonrió.

-Me encanta esa sonrisa.-Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Llego tarde para ir al parque con Sam!-Exclamé.

Vi como Aelita volvía a entristecer su cara, al ver eso llegué a la conclusión de quedarme toda la tarde con ella para animarla, así que cogí mi móvil, llamé a Samantha y le dije que no podía ir por que me había surgido algo, ella me dijo que vale, y le colgué.

-¿Qué haces?-Me preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Escuchar a mi corazón-Le respondí sonrojado.

Vi como ella se sonrojaba también, entonces apartó la mirada, no sé que se me pasó por

la cabeza, de repente mi cuerpo actuaba solo, aunque yo era consciente de lo ocurría, con la mano le agarré la mejilla y la besé dulcemente.

Cuando separamos los labios vi que ella estaba perdida, imaginad como estaría yo...

Estuve toda la tarde con ella en su cuarto, llegaron las 9 de la noche.

-¿Me acompañas a la cafetería, Odd?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si princesa- Le respondí dándole un beso en la frente.

Bajamos al edificio, para cenar había puré de patatas y carne, mi estomago parecía que iba a comerme. Nos sentamos en la mesa en la que siempre estábamos, al acabar de cenar, compartimos de postre un helado de vainilla. Nada más acabar el helado, entraron por la puerta Ulrich, Yumi y Jeremie, los tres se extrañaron al vernos a Aelita y a mi juntos, Ulrich se acercó a mi para sentarse al lado y me dió una rosa susurrándome al oído que se la diera a Aelita.

-Ulrich, ¿Puedes acompañarme a las maquinas de refrescos?-Le dije extrañado.

-Por supuesto-Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Cuando llegamos le pregunté:

-¡¿Como sabias lo de Aelita?!

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente?-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si-Le dije decidido.

-Por la forma en la que la miras y le hablas, por...

-Cortándole le dije,-Has leído mi diario, ¿no?

-Probablemente...- Respondió con cara de pillo.

-Vale... ¡pero no le digas nada a Jeremie, eh!

-¡No te preocupes!- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Vale... Pero ahora por listo me compras un refresco.-Le dije dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Esta bien... Me lo merezco...-Dijo con un tono sarcástico metiendo una moneda en la máquina.

Ya aclarado el tema, volvieron a la cafetería, al entrar vi que Aelita bostezó y se levantó para irse.

-Princesa, ¿pasa algo si su caballero andante, le acompaña hasta sus aposentos?

-Por supuesto que no pasa nada.-Dijo sonrojándose y levantándose de la silla.

Llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto, cuando me llené de valentía y le dije lo que le tendría que haber dicho hace tiempo...

-Aelita,-Dije extendiéndole la mano para entregarle la rosa-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Aelita me miró a los ojos sonrió, se sonrojó y se lanzó sobre mis brazos-¡Si!-Me respondió mientras me abrazaba.

Ella volvió a bostezar.

-Deberías ir a dormir, necesitas descansar- Le dije retirándole un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara.

-Gracias Odd, por cuidarme tanto.

-No las des- Dije con una sonrisa.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Odd-Me dijo girándose para entrar en su cuarto, de repente se giró y me besó.

-Te quiero- Me susurró al oído antes de entrar a su habitación.

-Y yo a ti princesa-Le respondí dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella se fue a dormir y yo me retiré a mi cuarto, antes de acostarme pensé en lo feliz que era en este momento, por fin tenía a mi princesa.


	2. El día de Aelita

DIA DE AELITA

Amanecí una mañana de diciembre en la fábrica, ya que Jeremie y yo, nos pasamos toda la noche trabajando en un programa. Recibí una llamada.

-¿Aelita?-Decía un voz dulce y tierna.

Podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, era Yumi.

-Ah, Yumi, ¡hola!- Exclamé alegre de escuchar su voz.

-¿Vas a venir a desayunar a la cafetería?-Preguntó

-Si, claro, ¡ahora vamos para allá!- Le aclaré

-Vale, hasta ahora.

Ambas colgamos, y Jeremie y yo, nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Llegamos allí, pero solamente estaba Yumi, ella estaba muy contenta por que hacia un año desde que Ulrich le pidió salir, yo aún estaba esperando a mi príncipe azul...

Agarramos las bandejas con los desayunos y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, al rato Ulrich y Odd entraron por la puerta, desconozco la razón, pero al parecer no pude apartar la vista de Odd, noté que estaba más atractivo, se acercaron a la mesa y Ulrich se acercó a Yumi para abrazarla, yo seguía mirando a ese chico con el pelo en punta y ojos color miel, que al sentarse a mi lado soltó una de sus típicas bromas que siempre me alegran el día, yo simplemente le miré y le sonreí, aunque yo lo que realmente quería era abrazarlo. Salió de la cafetería con prisas, no se porque, pero yo seguía observando la buena pareja que formaban Yumi y Ulrich. Después, al acabar de desayunar Jeremie y yo nos fuimos a su cuarto a continuar con el programa que necesitábamos.

En su cuarto, él no apartaba la vista del ordenador.

-Jeremie, que te parace si esta tarde vamos a patinar y a tomar un helado.-Le pregunté.

Jeremie no respondía.

-¡Jeremie!-Le grité.

-Aelita, no me distraigas con esas cosas, no ves lo importante que es esto.

-Siempre estás con el ordenador, ¿no piensas en mi, o en tus amigos?

-Aelita, si, pero esto es más importante.-Dijo Jeremie sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Me fui del cuarto, cerré la puerta de un portazo y corrí hacia mi habitación cubriéndome la cara con mis manos, para que no se vieran las lágrimas que le recorrían mis mejillas. Llegué, entré y me tumbé sobre la cama sin parar de llorar.

Al cabo de un rato oyí que tocaron a mi puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar, princesa?-Preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si...-Le dije con una voz ronca.

Me empecé a secar las lágrimas mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, princesa?-Me preguntó acariciándome la mano.

-Jeremie pasa de mi...-Dije mientras me salían lágrimas de los ojos.

Soltó una de sus bromas que siempre me animaban en los momentos que estaba mal. Yo, le sonreí.

-Me encanta esa sonrisa.-Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo me sonrojé.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Llego tarde para ir al parque con Sam!-Dijo Odd.

Yo volví a entristecer la cara, no quería que se fuese de mi lado. De repente ví como cogía su móvil, llamó a Samantha y le dijo que no podía ir por que le había surgido algo.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Escuchar a mi corazón.-Dijo sonrojado.

Yo me sonrojé y aparté la vista hacia otra parte. De repente me giró la cara suavemente con una mano y me besó dulcemente.

Cuando separamos los labios, me sentía un poco perdida, pero me encantó ese beso. Estuvimos en mi cuarto hasta las 9 de la noche.

-¿Me acompañas a la cafetería, Odd?-Le pregunté dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si princesa-Me respondió dándome un beso en la frente.

Bajamos al edificio, para cenar había puré de patatas y carne, Odd no paraba de mirar a su estómago, estaría hambriento. Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre. Al acabar de cenar compartimos de postre un helado de vainilla. Nada más acabarlo, Yumi, Ulrich y Jeremie entraron por la puerta, los tres se extrañaron al vernos a él y a mi juntos. Ulrich se acercó a Odd, y le dio una rosa mientras le susurraba una cosa al oído.

_-¿Y esa rosa?-_Pensé yo.

-Ulrich, ¿Puedes acompañarme a las maquinas de refrescos?-Le dijo Odd.

-Por supuesto-Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Salieron de la cafetería y yo me quedé hablando con Yumi mientras que Jeremie estaba con su ordenador. Yumi me empezó a susurrar.

-¿Qué te traes con Odd?-Dijo la japonesa.

-O-Odd, nada... So-solo somos amigos...-Le respondí sonrojada y apartando la mirada hacia el plato.

-Si, si, seguro...-Dijo Yumi riendo.

Miré como ya llegaban Ulrich y Odd con un refresco de cereza. Yo bostecé y el joven bromista se acercó a mi.

-Princesa, ¿pasa algo si su caballero andante, le acompaña hasta sus aposentos?-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Por supuesto que no pasa nada.-Dije sonrojándome y levantándome de la silla.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto, Odd parecía que tenia algo importante que decirme.

-Aelita,-Dijo extendiéndo la mano para entregarme una rosa-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Me dijo sonrojado.

Yo le miré a los ojos, me sonrojé y me lancé a sus brazos.-¡Si!-Le respondí mientras le abrazaba.

Volví a bostezar.

-Deberías ir a dormir, necesitas descansar- Me dijo retirándome un mechón de cabello que me cubría la cara.

-Gracias Odd, por cuidarme tanto.

-No las des- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Odd- Le dije girándome para entrar en mi cuarto, de repente me giré y le besé.

-Te quiero- Le susurré al oído antes de entrar en mi habitación.

-Y yo a ti princesa-Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Entré a mi cuarto, y antes de dormirme pensé en lo feliz que era en este momento, por fin, tenía a mi príncipe azul.


End file.
